Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{-5}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ \dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{-5}} = 3^{9-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{-5}}} = 3^{14}} $